


Magic and mystery

by dekuwu_1



Category: Gravity Falls, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekuwu_1/pseuds/dekuwu_1
Summary: Check out the ending notes! :D
Relationships: still deciding - Relationship





	Magic and mystery

*Insert fic*

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it's Dekuwu_1! 
> 
> Me and Jonmartinbrainrot are currently working on the fic and coming up with the story line.
> 
> When the first chapter is up, I'll be sure to let you guys know about our updating schedule involving this fic particular.
> 
> Other than that, I hope you have a wonderful week! Stay safe and see you soon!<3


End file.
